


Social Care

by cherrygoldlove



Series: Social Care verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Bonding, Boypussy, Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Breeding, Heat Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mention of sex toys, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant Stiles, Self-Lubrication, mid-pregnancy heat, omega pussy, social care worker Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/pseuds/cherrygoldlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Omegas can't go through a heat without having an Alpha's knot. It's a biological, medical need, a basic requirement for their health, therefore it's covered by Social Care for those in dire situations, unable to afford a professional.</p><p>And that's what Derek does as a Social Care worker.</p><p>He just never thought it would lead to this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Social Care

**Author's Note:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING*  
> read in end notes

Derek checked his watch and cursed softly, he was three minutes late because he got lost in the neighborhood, taking a wrong turn on the last crossroads.

He parked by the curb and quickly jumped out of his Camaro, once again checking the address in his notebook to be sure he was at the right place finally. Usually, he didn’t drive his car to work, looking much too posh in the mostly poor districts he usually worked in. But well, things turned out as they did.

He looked up the short pavement at the house his new ward lived in. It was a small, though two story house, painted white with a sloping roof. There were curtains in the windows, flowers in pots on the porch and the grass was neatly cut. So, basically, a typical house of an Omega on a stripe of bad luck.

He walked quickly to the doors, knocking loudly.

There was some noise on the other side and then a soft voice asked him what he wanted.

“Social Care, Derek Hale. We had an appointment.” 

The doors opened slowly and then Derek saw the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on, the smell of milk and heat enticing and making his knees weak.

The poor things was shaking, standing on trembling legs and leaning hard on the open doors, doorknob tightly clutched in long fingered hands and it seemed it was the only thing helping the Omega stand, but Luna above, Derek never seen anyone so alluring before. 

The Omega was tall, maybe an inch shorter than Derek himself, dark blond hair shortly shaven making the amber eyes look even bigger, the nose curling up in a lovely point and dotted over in a mirage of freckles. High cheekbones flushed red, and a lush, pouty mouth made up the picture. The only thing the young man was wearing was a white, mid thigh short, almost see through night dress making it even more hard to miss that the Omega was pregnant, belly rounding out and breast just beginning to grow.

Stiles Stilinski, 23 year old Omega, 17 weeks pregnant, and currently going through a mid pregnancy false heat. Alpha unknown.

“How long since this wave started?”

Derek walked in when the Omega waved him in with a trembling hand, closing the doors with obvious weariness.

“Four hours. I tried toys, but it just… doesn’t work.”

“How bad is it? Can you describe how you’re feeling?”

The Omega shuffled through the house towards what Derek could estimate was the kitchen. Following the young man, they passed the living room. It had a big couch, currently draped in blankets and towels, probably the place they’ll end up in, a small TV and a bookcase in the corner and that was it. 

Omegas rarely invited him into the bedroom, that room usually considered the proper nest and so, out of reach for anyone save the most trusted. Through the years working, he’d been invited to the proper nest only once, by a young teen who he helped through post-rape heats, Isaac trusting him immensely after that first time Derek guided him through taking a knot without panicking.

“It’s bad. My obgyn warned it might be a fierce one, but… it’s even worse than I anticipated.”

Sitting down by the kitchen table Derek pulled out his notebook and other papers, pulling out the agreement form and giving it to Stiles to read again and sign. 

It was a standard form, stating Stiles agreed to being knotted and gave consent listing things he was comfortable with and what were strictly banned, what he required Derek to do and what things he wouldn’t oppose to. All of it of course to be adjusted accordingly during Derek’s visit as to per Stiles wishes and moods, the Alpha was here to help in any way he could.

Seeing the Omega had difficulty to read the form, brow sweaty as the boy clutched a pen, body folding in half as he tried to focus on the paper, twitching all over, Derek decided to sum up the finer points and move to easing Stiles’ heat quickly.

“Ok, so, you stated you want to remain dressed at all times, correct?”

Stiles lifted his head up, amber eyes focusing on him as he nodded, then followed through with a soft ‘yes’.

“I’m to undress, and not touch you save by your express permission. No foreplay. Your chosen place of coupling is the couch in the living room. Preferred position - I’m to sit-lay on my back, you straddling me, face to face. I’m to stay in the house until you bid me to leave.”

Each of his statements was confirmed in the same way, with a nod and a whispered ‘yes’.

“Ok, anything else?”

The Omega shook his head no.

“Just, please, I-I need…”

“Sign the paper and let’s move to the living room, ok?”

The young man scribbled his name quickly on the paper, the writing almost illegible.

Derek stood up and reached a hand out.

“Do you need help?”

“No.” The boy stood up holding on to the table. “Just go and… you know. I’ll be right there.”

He nodded and walked out of the kitchen, turning around before entering the living room to check up on the Omega, catching a glimpse of the boy lowering his heavily lined panties down the slim long legs.

Undressing quickly and putting his folded clothes on a chair in the corner of the room he sat down on the sofa, adjusting the towels accordingly to be mostly under his own butt and on the floor by the couch where it would be most useful to gather the Omega’s dripping slick.

He just got comfortable, half lying on the couch his penis already standing up proud and thick and red when the young man walked in, giving a little gasp at seeing Derek in all his naked glory.

“Come, it’s alright.” Derek tried to sooth and calm.

The Omega shuffled closer, hands going down to gather the short material of his night shirt a little bit more up. One knee on the couch, the boy lifted his other leg to straddle Derek’s hips sitting down, hips rutting down on the Alpha’s firm tights as he mewled in want.

Derek folded his hands in fists. Not touching this amazing creature was killing him. The Omega was so enticing in his needful pain, cheeks flushed, eyes tightly shut, hips grinding, smearing and dripping slick all over Derek’s lap.

“I-I can’t…”

Derek looked alarmed at the Omega.

“What’s wrong?” he asked calmly.

The amber gaze was on him again, begging, desperate and also so, so sad…

“You’ll need to help me. G-Get in inside. I-I just won’t be- I can’t reach.”

Derek relaxed a bit.

“I’ll have to touch you, you’re aware, yes?”

“Yes. Please.”

“Can you lift up a bit?”

The Omega complied, hips lifting up on trembling thighs, and he reached under the boy, between the wet tights, fingers brushing past the tiny, soft cocklet and little balls, sneaking just behind them where the Omega’s cunt was. A swollen, wet slit, hot to the touch and dripping.

It opened up only when the Omega was in heat and then in childbirth, save those times the place was tightly sealed up with a membrane. Omegas liked coupling with anal penetration outside of heats, their cocklets then taking avid interest in touch too.

When Derek’s fingers made contact with the swollen folds, the Omega wailed sweetly, hips pushing down.

“Shh… I’ve got you.”

He massaged the weeping place gently, slipping just the tips of his fingertips inside to judge if the boy was really ready to take a knot. And sweet Luna, was he, the folds parting, admitting his digits inside with just the barest of pressures.

Pushing two fingertips inside, pulling them towards the front of the boy’s body, he parted the swollen cunt lips, with his other hand he reached for his own penis and guided the head to the slick entrance, nudging inside as a fresh wave of slick rushed out.

Stiles cried out, voice desperate.

“Please, please…”

“Almost there, just lower down, slowly…”

As he held his penis steady, his member sliding easily inside the tight heat, he moved his other hand away from the hot cunt, wiping fingers on the towel, before putting his hand gently on the Omega’s round hip, guiding the shaking body down.

When Stiles was fully seated, Derek remained still, watching the Omega carefully.

He wanted to thrust up, fuck that sweet cunt that was gripping him tight, working his straining erection, but this wasn’t about him. Letting go, pulling his hands away from the boy as per Stiles previous wishes, he moved his arms back, resting on his propped up arms, giving the boy a moment to adjust, gather himself.

And what a picture the boy made, head bowed down to his chest, red lips open and glistening with saliva as he panted, little nubs of his nipples, hardened, showing clearly through the white material, fists still tightly clenched in the bunched up night shirt just below the slightly rounded belly.

With a broken moan, the Omega’s hips started to grind down, cunt twitching around the fat dick embed inside.

“Can you- Up? Thrust up? But, not fast, just this… gentle.” The Omega stuttered out, eyes open again, pupils blown watching Derek.

“Yeah, yes, of course.”

And he did, moving in and out of the hot, vice like grip of the Omega's cunt, rolling softly and using every trick in the book to make it good for the boy, the slow pace torturous for him, but in the sweetest way possible.

“I’m going to knot soon.” Derek warned long minutes after, they were both sweating profusely, gasping and moaning.

“‘Kay, yes, yeahh…”

He let go of the harsh control he had over his body, letting his knot swell in the lush wetness making the boy moan sweetly, hips jerking, muscle clamping down to hold the Alpha deep inside as the Omega crashed through his own orgasm over the swollen bulb, milking it as Derek began to spurt his seed.

The boy folded down as much as he could, resting his forehead on Derek’s chest, fists finally letting go of the white nightshirt, the Alpha feeling the slim fingers splay over his chest, tangling in his chest hair, hot breaths misting over his own heated skin.

“Can I hold you?” Derek whispered against the dark hair, mushing his lips against the boy’s head, turning his head to the side, brushing his cheek over.

“...okay.” came a hesitant voice a moment later.

He lifted his arms slowly, giving the Omega time to change his mind, but when he finally wrapped the slowly cooling body in warm embrace, the boy relaxed against him even more, growing totally lax, head burrowing in the Alpha’s neck.

 

***

 

When they finally could separate, Derek helping the Omega stand up on cramped legs, he couldn’t help feeling disappointed, lost…

Through the years, he had helped a lot of Omegas with their heats, young ones, vulnerable rape victims, pregnant ones, ones that just gave birth… But there was just something about this one that Derek just… never wanted to let this one go, never wanted this one to suffer and hurt and be unhappy. Something about this scent called out to him, made him think of warmth and home and this perfect state of just being… happy.

He swallowed hard, watching the Omega walk out of the room, hand between the tights trying not to let the cum drip out and stain the floors. Letting his head fall back and rest on the couch he closed his eyes and gave a deep sigh. Nothing he could do. He was here to help, nothing more. He didn’t want to become a creepy, attached and stalkerish Alpha. He’ll keep close tabs on Stiles, but… he won’t force the attention on the Omega.

He could hear the shower starting somewhere in the house and he looked down his body, his lap a mess of slick and cum. Pulling out a towel from beneath himself he tried to wipe off as much as he could before getting up and gathering the used towels, putting them all in a bundle in the corner, leaving only one, big and clean enough to wrap around his hips, waiting for the Omega to return and maybe be allowed a turn under the hot stream too. 

Well, he wouldn't really mind not showering, Stiles scent clinging to him, and some Omegas did prefer to have him smell strongly of themselves and the coupling they had until the heat waned. 

He looked around the almost empty room again, feeling sad for the Omega. There really wasn’t much stuff around. It was clean and nice but… painfully bare. Kitchen too. Did the boy have enough to put together a nursery? Buy toys and clothes for his newborn? Food?

Promising himself to look more into the Omega’s finance files back in the office, he looked up hearing the boy return.

“How are you feeling?”

The Omega sent him a tired but sated smile, still damp and flushed from the shower, now dressed in a loose, yellow dress.

“Great, thank you.” and after looking around added. “Thanks for cleaning up.”

“Welcome. Can I shower, or you’d prefer me not to right now? Both is ok.”

Looking uncertain for a moment, the boy seemed to loose the internal battle with himself.

“Could you? Not shower… just now? But, put on a t-shirt?”

“No problem.” he grinned up at the boy. It meant he could stay for some time.

“Do you want tea?”

“Sure.” Derek pulled on his shirt and followed the Omega to the kitchen.

 

***

 

They spent the rest of the evening chatting about everything and nothing, Derek showering finally and dressing up, leaving his underwear tucked innocently under one of the towels in the bathroom. He was sure the boy wouldn’t ask, but having a lingering scent of Alpha helped, and what better to carry it than a well used pair of underwear.

“You sure you’re alright and your heat’s passed?”

“Yeah… I’m still dripping, but it’s already closing up. Hopefully it’ll stay so until it’s time for the little one to get here.” Stiles smiled up at him thinly.

“If you’ll ever need anything, call me, ok? Anything.” Derek said seriously giving the Omega his business card with his private number.

“Really? You’d come here just to kill a spider on my wall?” 

“If that’s what’d you need, sure, no problem.” Derek smiled, fidgeting, not really wanting to leave.

Stiles must have seen something in his face, for the Omega grew serious, clutching the card closer to his chest.

“Thank you. I-I really appreciate it. Sometimes… it’s hard on my own.”

“I know…” Looking around nervously Derek nodded to himself. “I-I’ll go now. Take care. Hope I’ll… hear from you soon.”

Driving away, he was painfully aware his heart was ripping in half.

 

***

 

“I lost it.” came a sobbing voice through the phone.

“Lost… it?” Derek didn’t quite comprehend. It was the middle of the night, he just got - he looked at the clock - no more that half an hour of sleep after what seemed like a never ending day. When the phone ringed he just answered it, not looking at the number. But he knew the voice, it was Stiles, the Omega he helped through heat no more than a week ago.

“Baby… I lost my baby” The Omega wailed, highly distressed.

Derek sat up straight in the bed, cold filling his belly.

“What happened?”

“It’s you! You! You bastard!” Stiles screamed, voice breaking.

“Me?” he asked dumbly, how he could make Stiles miscarry not having seen him for a week... Oh, fuck.

“You’re my mate! You are my fucking mate you bastard! My Forever Chosen! Why now? Why now off all times!” his heart shattered hearing the pain in his… HIS Omega’s voice.

Stiles body rejected the babe bestowed on him by an incompatible Alpha. It was so rare to find a Forever Chosen… And there usually wasn’t any grand moments of discovery, just a deep need and fever only subdued by having your mate close, fading when completing the bond with a bite, but Stiles being pregnant by another… 

Derek just thought he was smitten with the freckled Omega, the low fever he was running past days blamed on his working schedule running him to the ground, but it seemed it was the Call.

“Where are you?”

“General BC Hospital…”

“I’m on my way.”

 

***

 

Two days later, lowering a little casket into the ground, Derek held Stiles close, mouth pressed against the bowed in sadness head.

“I’m so sorry…” He whispered again.

Stiles was inconsolable after the miscarriage. He raged, screamed and wailed, sobbing so hard he was making himself sick, alternating between punching Derek’s chest with weak fists and burrowing as close as possible to the Alpha before being forced under by medication. Then he became unnaturally calm and withdrawn.

They didn’t complete the Bond yet, Stiles’ neck unmarred.

“I know. It’s not your fault. It’s just… fate.” Stiles murmured hands on his still rounded stomach that was so painfully empty now.

 

***

 

Stiles refused to move out of his home, said he grew up there, he used to be happy there and he was damned if he’ll let it go now. Not after he had to go through so much, selling most of his stuff to keep the house itself.

The Omega slept in his nest alone, forbidding Derek inside. The Alpha making a bed for himself downstairs, on the couch they knotted that first time, the material still heavily scented with their hormones.

The need for each other burning deep in their bellies, mild fever rolling through them, but Stiles was mourning.

Derek allowed him that, trying his best to be there for his mate but at the same time make himself scarce, not overbearing, not like he was intruding. They met at the worst possible time. 

If they met just couple months later… Stiles with a newborn in a park, Derek strolling through…

Or couple month before, the Omega’s belly swelling with Derek’s child now…

They both knew that the moment Stiles will go into his next heat, he’ll pup. No amount of contraceptive drugs could stop it. They could try not coupling, but then Stiles heat would be extremely drawn out and hard and they could still be forced to knot in the end to ease the pain. And there was no option of another Alpha, Derek would kill another one trying to take Stiles’ heat.

So, before any of them would be mentally ready they’ll have a pup on the way.

Derek sat up on the couch, feet on the floor as he buried his face in his hands. Why couldn’t life be easier?

 

***

 

A month later Derek woke up with a start, a gentle hand on his shoulder shaking him awake.

Lifting his head up, he looked at Stiles, nostrils flaring.

“It’s happening. I’m in heat.” the Omega whispered calmly.

Derek’s head spun.

“It’s too soon. You… it should be at least another month or two.”

Stiles smiled sadly at him.

“It should, but it seems my body has different ideas. They gave me suppressants to stave it off as much as possible, however, they failed. I’m open and dripping, ready for your knot.”

It should have been hot, hearing those words from Stiles, but Derek just felt cold and sad.

“I’m s-”

“Stop. Not your fault. Now, come on, up.”

And Derek, ever obedient, did as his Omega wished. He stood up and let himself be led up the stairs by the hand. Stiles led him to his nest, admitting the Alpha to his little sanctuary.

The room had one window with a pillowed bench underneath in, a big bed in the center, swaddled in pillows, blankets and some clothes. The walls were lined with high shelves, various objects stacked on them, prized possessions Stiles managed to save, refused to sell.  
Everything was swaddled in dim orange light from a miniature lamp making the atmosphere feel intimate, sacred.

Stiles let go of his hand, leaving him standing in the middle of the room awkwardly as the Omega moved to the bed, throwing towels on the bed before pulling his nightdress over his head, baring his body before Derek’s eyes for the first time, and crawling onto the bed, hands tucked under his chest, bottom up in the air, presenting, head turned to the side and observing his Alpha.

Derek swallowed hard.

He couldn’t bear to do it like this again, this cold, clinical coupling to ease a need.

“Please.” he whispered brokenly.

“No need to ask, I’m yours now.” 

Shaking his head, his fist clenched tight.

“I’ll always need to ask. Always. And you can always say no. I just… can we please not do it this way? Not this… impersonal, mechanical… I-I want to touch you, worship you, kiss you all over, love you…”

Stiles closed his eyes, face scrunching up before he let his body topple to the side, just lying there limply.

“Then show me how you want to love me.”

And Derek did. 

With gentle hands, heated kisses, pouring all of himself, all of his love and devotion into each touch, each caress, whispering words of affection and dedication into Stiles ears, pouring lust into the open, cherry lips as he thrust into the pliant body, cradling his love close.

*

What felt like hours later, firmly knotted and spooning on their sides, Stiles pulled his Alpha’s hand low on his belly, covering Derek’s hand with his own - a forgiveness and a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING* for miscarriage happening close to the end, it's not descriptive, it's just mentioned.


End file.
